


Werewolf Boyfriend

by artistsfuneral



Series: Serotonin Stories [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, But no, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Not Beta Read, Poor Remus, Remus is a Werewolf, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Virgil is a Human, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistsfuneral/pseuds/artistsfuneral
Summary: Remus forgot to open the door.He destroyed their living room again.---Serotonin Stories are short, soft and full of love.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Serotonin Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657687
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	Werewolf Boyfriend

Werewolf Boyfriend

When Virgil opened the door to his little cottage he was greeted with a view of pure destruction.

“Are you kidding me?” He asked out loud in the empty room. Looking around the room with a frown, he tried to assess the damage. The couch was torn up, the table flipped and shoved into a corner, the curtains were ripped from the walls and torn into pieces. There was a spot on the carpet that he really didn't want to lock at twice and his favorite flower-vase was crushed. “Well shit.”

The big glass doors that lead into their garden and from there into the woods was closed. His boyfriend had been trapped in the cottage after he had changed. It wasn't the first time this had happened and Virgil was neither angry, nor did he feel panicky.

He slowly made his way towards their bedroom, softly calling out for Remus. Straining his ears he could hear the little whimper, that came out of the room. He opened the door slowly and crouched down on the floor as soon as he heard the growl. Within seconds he was pressed onto the floor, a sharp row of canine teeth holding him down by his neck.

Virgil exhaled. The adrenaline told him to run, to scream bloody murder and get the hell out of there. But he knew better, knew that Remus was absolutely terrified and had acted out of instinct. So he stayed slack on the ground staring at the brown and gray fur, that blocked everything else from sight. And finally, finally, the nose pressed into the curve of his neck started moving, recognizing his smell. Remus once told him that he carried a smell unlike everyone else he had met before. Back then he wasn't sure if it had been a compliment, but now he was more than grateful for his distinct sent. As soon as Remus' brain connected the dots he immediately darted back, pressing himself flat on the floor and started to whimper.

Virgil sat up growling and rubbing his sore neck. In response Remus flopped to the side and bared his own throat. The human crept towards the giant wolf and put his hands on top of his throat, not pressing down but showing, that he accepted Remus' submissiveness – something Remus had asked him to do. When he let go after a moment, Remus jumped up and pawed at him, Virgil rolled his eyes but lead them back into the living room, where he opened the glass door for the werewolf. Said one didn't even look at him when he darted out the door and into the woods.

“Ungrateful,” Virgil murmured and helplessly glanced at the mess behind him.

By the time he was done cleaning up the mess it was only around an hour before the sun would come up between the trees. Remus was late. All that pend up energy and the fear of not getting to his pack in time always took its toll with him. But Virgil would really rather not search for his naked boyfriend once the sun was up and the first joggers were on their run. Thankfully he had one last joker in his hand.

He opened the glass door and stepped on the porch, forming a gesture with his hand, he put three fingers in his mouth, pressing down his tongue and letting out a loud and long howl.

Did it make him sound like a female werewolf in heat? Yes.

But did it work on Remus' gay ass? Definitely yes!

He didn't have to wait long until it rustled in the bushes and Remus strut back into their garden. His tail held high, mouth wide open and drooling. Virgil rolled his eyes. His boyfriend barked at him as if saying “You promised me something, don't think I'll forget” and Virgil ushered him inside before their neighbors would see.

The transformation was quick as usual and Remus wiggled his eyebrows at Virgil.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from.


End file.
